


The Dance

by bekka_mouri_hibiki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekka_mouri_hibiki/pseuds/bekka_mouri_hibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a dream about Mr. Gold but it's not one of the smutty ones... it's actually quite tame compared to my other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

Once Upon A Time: The Dance

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(Another one-shot. I drew a picture of Emma and Mr. Gold dancing and THEN I got the idea because a few people asked if there was a story to it. Well, now there is ^_~. This is before the magic came back and Emma started believing. It also has nothing to do with anything I have written so far.)

 

Emma Swan sat at the bar in the apartment, picking at one of Granny's cinnamon chip muffins and drinking some hot cocoa, with whipped cream and cinnamon of course. She had a long day at the police department and just wanted to relax, maybe go to bed early. Mary-Margret was out, doing God knew what. The demure school teacher had been going out a lot lately and Emma knew she was probably sneaking off to see David Nolan in spite of her warnings.

Though she didn't want to admit it, she was happy her friend had found something, even if it was an infatuation. Since coming to Storybrooke, Emma had found nothing. Well, nothing was exactly correct. She saw potential with Graham but that was quickly snuffed when the former sheriff had a heart attack and died in her arms.

~Heart attack, ~ The words didn't sound right. Henry had sworn up and down that Regina had killed him by crushing his heart. For Emma to believe that, she would need to believe in Henry's wild stories about how everyone was fairy tale characters and she was supposed to save them all. It was so crazy but she couldn't say it to Henry, not again.

He had reacted badly the last time she had said the word but that how she felt about it all. She decided to go with Archie's explanation of how it was Henry's way of coping. After all, he was a child and didn't know any other way of dealing with the things going on around him. Ten year old children just weren't emotionally capable to handle some of the very adult issues that surrounded them so they used fantasy to deal with them.

As she picked at her dinner of convenience, her mind went to Mr. Gold. She frowned, finding she had been thinking about him more and more each day. There was something about him that attracted her but she just couldn't put her finger on it. He wasn't exactly her type, going more for the tall, dark and handsome types. 

He was one of the above, his skin being rather pale from long hours locked away in his shop. He wasn't tall either, probably only an inch taller than her if she weren't in shoes. He wasn't traditionally handsome but there was some strange allure about him, some attraction she had been fighting since they first met in lobby at Granny's.

She recalled the shiver that went through her when he spoke her name, like it was somehow magical and pleasing to him. Every time they met after that, she felt like the whole world melted away and they were the only ones in it. Most of the times they met were in private, making the feeling even more pronounced. His mere presence made her feel things she had never felt before, even after the way he had gotten her into her position as sheriff.

It had been underhanded and sneaky but in some strange way, it made her feel like he believed in her. It had been a long time since anyone had. So long, she couldn't even remember when. Once people found out she had been an abandoned child and lost in the foster system, they usually fluffed her off, never giving her a chance to prove herself.

Though she didn't like the way he had accomplished it, she was in a position where she could stand up and fight Regina. Perhaps it was the way he wanted it but she wasn't going to be a puppet for him. She had her own agenda in mind, the number one thing on the list being making sure Henry wasn't in trouble. Once that was done, maybe she could leave Storybrooke and get on with her life.

She took a pinch of the muffin, popping it her mouth when a gentle swish caught her attention. She turned, finding an envelope had been slipped under the front door. She furrowed her brow, getting up to go look at it. She looked down at it, only one thing written elegantly on it... her name.

She leaned down, picking it up. It smelled of gladiolus flowers, the scent making her gasp. It was the scent of her own perfume. Her hands shook as she opened the envelope, pulling out a very elegant note card. 

'Please come to the address on the back of this card. I will be waiting.'

 

Emma flipped the card over, finding an address but no name. She flipped it a couple of times like it would help reveal the identity of the sender but it didn't. She sighed, “ Not like I have anything better to do, “ She muttered. The thought of having a secret admirer requesting a meeting was sort of exciting.

She went back to counter, finished her cocoa and grabbed the muffin. She took a big bite then headed for the door, grabbing her jacket and car keys on the way...

 

**

 

Emma drove down a long narrow road, questioning if she had made the right decision to answer the invitation. She started looking for a place to turn around when she saw what looked like a dance hall. From the boards on the windows, she could tell it hadn't seen any dancing for a long time. Other than that, it looked like a palace that had been tucked away from the rest of the world.

She could see light seeping through the boards, a soft golden glow something like candlelight. As she got closer, the twinkle of crystal flashed through some of the wider spaces in the wood. Her interest was officially piqued and she decided to go on. She pulled up to the front doors, parking the beetle and shutting off the engine.

She got out of the car, closing the door behind her as the creak of a heavy wooden door caught her attention. The front door of the building had been closed but now stood open, the faint glow of an inner room beckoning her to enter. She climbed the front steps, approaching to doorway cautiously. She sensed no danger so she walked inside.

She had reached the center of the foyer when the door closed behind her, the sound of it making her jump slightly. The foyer was dimly lit but it was enough light for her to see a trail of flower petals making a path to a room off to the left. She leaned down, picking up on of the petals to smell it, finding it was again gladiolus. She ran her fingers over the delicate surface, her eyes following the path before her feet did.

She reached the door the flowers ended at, seeing it was cracked slightly. She pushed it the rest of the way open to see it was some kind of dressing room. She furrowed her brow as she walked inside, the dim light making it hard to see. After fumbling along the wall for a moment, she found a switch and flipped it.

A small but elegant chandelier lit up the room, the crystals of it twinkling like a thousand tiny diamonds. On the far wall, a dress bag hung from a hook and a pair of black velvet flats sat on the floor beneath it. A note was pinned to the garment bag and she walked over to see what it said. She pulled it off, opening to find it said two words: 

 

'Wear this, please.'

 

Emma furrowed her brow, dropping the note on the floor before reaching for the zipper on the bag. She eased it down before spreading the bag open to reveal a dark blue strapless dress with a black band that ran around the waist. She pulled it from the hanger, the feel of it letting her know it was made of the finest satin. She glanced back at the hanger when a sparkle caught her eyes, finding a black velvet choker hanging there, the center of it accented with a cluster of crystals in a diamond shape.

Her attention returned to the dress. From the looks of it, she could tell it was her size and would fit her perfectly. She bit her lip, unsure if she should wear it or not. She didn't want to insult her mysterious admirer by not wearing it but she wasn't sure if she should. 

She had never had anything so expensive much less touched anything so. She relented, deciding to wear it. A chair sat not far from the dress hook, just to the side of full length mirror. She put it back on the hanger before going about taking off her clothes. 

She slipped off her jacket, putting it over the back of the chair She then pulled her dark red sweater off, folding it and placing it on the seat of the chair. She glanced at the dress again, realizing she would have to take off her bra to wear it. She reached around her back, unhooking it before placing it with the sweater.

She leaned down, unzipping her boots before taking them off and setting them next to the chair. She then unzipped her jeans, sliding them off and stepping out of them. After she folded them and set them on the chair, she returned to the dress. She again removed it from the hanger, going to the mirror and holding it up to her body.

The shade of blue highlighted her eyes and made her flaxen hair seem brighter. She looked at herself for a long moment before looking for the zipper that would allow her to get into it. The way it was cut let her know it was going to be close fitting and was probably going to hug her curves. She found it on the right side of the dress, something that would enable her to get it on without help.

She unzipped it, leaning down to step into it. She pulled it up, the satin gliding over her skin as she got it on. Once it was all the way up, she zipped it and found her assumption had been correct, the dress hugging her like the gentle embrace of a lover. She looked at herself again then remembered the choker. 

She took off her necklaces, placing them with her clothes. She then got it from the hanger and put it on, finding it snug but not too tight. The crystals sparkled, looking more like diamonds. She gave herself one last look before going to the shoes and stepping into them.

They fit perfectly, making her wonder how this secret admirer knew so much about her. She turned back towards the door, switching off the lights before opening it and going back out into the short hall that led to the foyer. She followed the flower petals back to the entryway, not sure where to go next. A fresh trail of petals answered the question, strung out to lead her to another room.

She followed them to a set of carved doors, the golden light she had seen from the car spilling out from underneath them. She reached out carefully, pushing at them with her hand. They swung open to reveal a breathtakingly beautiful ballroom, the ceiling high and vaulted. Great sweeping arches lined three outside walls of the room, the wall directly across from her made up entirely of windows.

The floor was wood, delicate patterns made with various shades of brown. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life and it took a while for her to absorb the beauty that surrounded her. It looked like something out of a movie... or a fairy tale. She heard the sound of a door open, her eyes drawn to the left side of the room.

“ So you wore it, “ Mr. Gold said as he looked her over. He wore a dark gray suit, purple shirt and matching purple tie, a darker gray waistcoat peeking out from under his suit jacket. Even his handkerchief matched. He quirked his mouth, “ You look even more breathtaking than I imagined you would. “

“ Gold? “ Emma blinked. “ You... you're the one who invited me here? “

Mr. Gold walked into the room, his cane tapping on the wooden floor and echoing in the huge room. “ Indeed. “

“ But why? “ Emma took a step back. It hadn't been that long since he had asked her for forgiveness and she only offered tolerance.

He smiled, “ You had nothing better to do. “

“ And how do you know that? “ Emma asked. The situation still left her feeling off kilter but she was going to try to play it off. 

Mr. Gold chuckled, “ You forget I have... my sources. “

Emma frowned. She hadn't been anywhere after work except to get the muffin from Granny's before going home. She wondered if there was a regular at the diner that secretly worked for Mr. Gold. “ Right. Why else? “

“ I wanted to show you my latest project, “ He said.

“ Project? “ Emma asked. 

“ Yes, “ He made a sweeping motion with his left hand. “ An event hall for parties, weddings and the like. “

“ But it looks abandoned from the outside, “ Emma recalled the boarded up windows and the shabby exterior. 

“ I haven't gotten that worked on yet. It's next, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ However, the inside is finished and I wanted you to be the first to see it. “

“ But why me? “ Emma furrowed her brow.

Mr. Gold walked closer, “ I guess you could say I'm still trying to get back in your good graces, my dear. Or perhaps I wanted to share the beauty of it with someone who would appreciate it as much as I do. “

Emma looked around the room, “ It is beautiful. “

Mr. Gold came even closer, leaving just a foot between them. He smiled a smile that made Emma's heart race, “ I also want you to have the first dance here. “

“ The... first dance? “ Emma couldn't believe her ears. “ But... with you? “

Mr. Gold chuckled, “ Of course with me. Who else do you see here? “

Emma glanced towards his cane, “ Even with... “

“ I can still dance in spite of this, “ Mr. Gold gave his cane a shake. “ If it is done properly, you can give me the all the support I require. “

Emma cast her eyes to the floor, “ but I don't know how to dance. “

“ I will show you how, “ Mr. Gold offered her his left hand. “ I am a patient teacher. “

Emma hesitated then took his hand. He led her to a table she had not seen in the corner of the room. A bottle of champagne sat there, chilling in a bucket of ice. Two glasses were already poured and Mr. Gold picked one up, offering it to Emma. 

She took it and he then took up his own. He smirked at her, “ To new beginnings. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said then took a drink. From the sweet delicate taste, she could tell it wasn't cheap. She couldn't even fathom the amount of money he had spent just to have her come there. The dress alone possibly cost hundreds of dollars.

Mr. Gold set his cane against the table as she finished her glass, placing his right hand on the table as he reached for the empty glass with his left. He took it from her hand before motioning to the dance floor. He smiled sweetly, “ Shall we? “ 

Emma nodded, “ Alright. “

He moved closer, slipping his right arm around her. He gave her a bit of an apologetic look when she startled, “ I'm not being forward, my dear. I'll never make it if I don't hold onto you. “

“ Oh, “ Emma realized he was right. She had never seen him without his cane and it was pretty obvious he needed it. Sometimes she wondered just what happened to cripple him so but was too afraid to ask. “ Are you sure about the dance then? I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself... “

“ I'm quite sure, “ Mr. Gold cut her off. “ With your help, I'll be able to do anything. “

Emma nodded, “ If you say so. “

“ I do, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Now come. Time waits for no man, even in the company of a beautiful woman. “

Emma blushed furiously at the remark. She had been called pretty but it was rare for someone to tell her she was beautiful. She had been called it a lot of times as a child but it was usually followed by bad news, like she was not going to be taken into a foster home. She waited with ingrained apprehension for him to follow the statement with something heartbreaking but he didn't.

Instead, they walked to the dance floor. His arm around her waist gently urging her forward until they reached the center of the room. He paused for a moment, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a tiny remote control. He pressed a button and the room filled with a slow classical music piece that instantly made Emma relax. 

He put the remote back in his pocket and smiled as he pulled her so she was in front of him. He took her right hand in his left, smiling as he did. “ Just follow my lead. “

Emma nodded, copying each step that he took. The music seemed to guide her feet as much as he did, the two of them soon moving as one across the floor. The delicacy of his movements matched that of the piece, which sounded actually kind of sad. She didn't know anything about classical music and made a mental note to ask him the name of the piece once the dance was over.

Being so close to him filled her nose with his scent, a clean masculine scent that smelled of fire with undertones of rich scents she could not name. She just knew he smelled really good. His warmth penetrated her dress, the feel of his body against hers eliciting some unwanted feelings. She tried to concentrate on the music instead of the thoughts running through her head.

He never took his eyes off of her as they moved, his expression letting her know he was enjoying the experience. He looked more serene that she had even seen him, as if the music was soothing some turmoil deep inside of him. The music ended and they slowed, Emma feeling disappointed the dance was over. Mr. Gold must have noticed this, his eyes locking with hers as he murmured, “ Another? “

“ Yes please, “ Emma replied.

He pulled away and got the remote out. This time, he pressed a couple of buttons then smiled, “ I put it so we can dance until we want to stop. “

“ Just don't over do it on my account, “ Emma tried not to sound too concerned. After all, she had to keep in mind he was the most vexing man she had ever met. She also couldn't give him the impression she had her guard down. There was no telling what he would do if he thought she did. 

“ I know my limits, “ Mr. Gold replied gently. “ You don't have to worry about me. “

“ Fine then, “ Emma said. 

“ Shall we continue now? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Emma nodded once, “ If you're ready. “

“ I am, “ He murmured and started the music again. As it did, their eyes locked and he gave her a sweet smile that did not help the things her mind was coming up with. Gone was the hard wheeler dealer that stalked the streets of Storybrooke, replaced with a man with a kind face that belied his seemingly dark heart.

If Emma were asked at that moment if he were handsome, she's have no choice but to say 'yes'. He broke the eye contact, something Emma was grateful for and mourned at the same time. He had almost looked like he would kiss her before he looked away, leaving her wondering if that would have been so bad if he had. She pushed the thought away, reminding herself she wasn't supposed to like him at all.

They continued to dance, song after song until the hour got quite late and Emma became tired. She sighed, “ I think I'm done for the night, Gold. “

“ Are you? “ He asked gently.

“ Yes, “ Emma nodded. “ I have to work in the morning, if you forgot. “

He sighed, “ As do I, my dear. Perhaps we should call it a night after all. “

Emma smiled, “ I had a wonderful time. Thanks. “

“ I did as well, “ He replied. 

Their eyes locked again, this time the look on his face more intense than it had been earlier in the evening. Emma froze, stunned by the look in his eyes. She knew what was coming next as he snaked his right hand up her back and into her hair. He cradled the back of her head in his hand as he leaned her back, The fingers of his left hand tightening around her right hand.

He closed his eyes as he leaned into her, her eyes closing reflexively as his breath brushed against her lips. She let out a sigh just a moment before he took her lips in his...

 

**

Emma sat up, gasping. She looked around the apartment, confused to find herself safely at home. It had all been a dream... just a dream. She shook her head then ran her hands through her hair, deciding to just go to bed. 

She dismounted the bar stool, shocked to find she wasn't in her boots but black velvet flats...


End file.
